A PDCCH (physical downlink control channel) is one of control channels of an LTE (long term evolution) system. The PDCCH indicates a usage condition of an uplink transmission resource of a PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) to a UE (user equipment), which includes a time/frequency resource used by the UE, and parameters such as modulation and code rate; and at the same time, indicates a usage condition of a downlink transmission resource of a PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel).
In an LTE system, an eNodeB (evolved NodeB or evolved base station) delivers an uplink grant (UL grant) to a UE through a PDCCH, and the UE performs corresponding uplink data transmission after receiving the uplink grant.
However, when a terminal misses detecting the uplink grant, an uplink transmission resource is wasted, and at the same time, a downlink throughput rate becomes low, thereby causing deterioration of LTE system performance.